minecraft_archivescavefandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine Invades Murder Mystery
This story is fictional! Don't believe this is real--- The Invasion So it all started a normal day. Me and my friend TheIronMiner1 were playing the Hypixel server murder mystery. This is one of my favorite minigames on Hypixel due to the fact that you can explore different maps, and because i like to camo troll people. Im only going to admit this once because its a secret and I don't want people who read this and are in my server to look for me. Anyway back to the story! So We were having our fun, we played a few rounds and I took of my top skin using the jacket feature and revealed my camo skin. I looked like a stone brick, and it works really well when you crouch against a stone brick wall! Be sure to stand at the wall corner so the murderer cant see you sticking out of the wall if you wanna try this for yourself! So anyway, once the round started, me and Miner went to a hiding place against a wall. We had our fun, and watched the killer kill people as he completely ignored us. It was really funny! We went on like this for a few rounds, until one round, when me and my friend were in the museum map, and we hid against the walls in the end portal exhibit, we saw something utterly terrifying! So we were feeling cocky, and thought that the killer would never find us, but then we saw a user come by. The user had the default Alex skin added in 1.8, boy did that update feel like a long time ago! It was now 1.14! So we watched this player completely oblivious to our presence. They jumped around the portal frame, and by the looks of it, they even thought about jumping in a times! But then, as the player had their back turned, something flew out of the portal! It was like a user, and they were on fire and it was hard to tell who it was, but then, once they were extinguished, we could easily tell. This was no ordinary exploiter! We were shocked by what we saw! It was Herobrine! The Attacks So me and Miner were completely horrified by what happened next. The Alex skinned player was not paying attention, and seemed to be transfixed on something in the other direction, when Herobrine turned and looked directly at them! He slowly approached from behind, and he took out a strange sword. It looked like it was made of bedrock! When the Alex skin turned around, they jumped backwards in shock. Herobrine charged and struck the player with his sword. The Alex skin instantly was effected. They didn't die, but instead they phased through the blocks of the floor! Next in chat, a admin messager bot said they had been banned for exploits! So was this Herobrine's plan? Was he going to use a cheap trick to ban everybody in the server? Boy was i wrong! So me and Miner followed Herobrine down the hall. Whenever he turned around, we made sure that we were always in a spot to hide quickly so he would not see us. There were a lot of dead players. We knew that herobrine was not the murderer, but had a weapon obviously still. Herobrine wandered through the halls for a long time, until we came to the overworld exhibit. Herobrine suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Miner dashed into another hallway, and i quickly jumped next to the stone brick house in the exhibit. As i stood there, herobrine slowly turned until he faced me. I stood as still as i could. Herobrine suddenly teleported into my face! I was petrified with fear. As he stood there, my screen suddenly got really glitchy. It was like in old TV broadcasts when the signal wasn't going through correctly. He stared at me for almost a minute, and then disappeared. Miner walked back over to me. "What just happened?" He asked. "I have no idea." I said Me and Miner kept walking around. Suddenly, in chat, we got messages saying four more players were banned for exploiting. What were the purpose of the attacks? The Message Me and Miner could not find Herobrine anywhere. We searched all over the place. Nothing. Soon it was just me, Miner, the killer, and Herobrine. We could tell because there was a board on the side that said, Innocents alive: 3. And the killer does not count as an innocent. I think herobrine does, because we had searched all over, and we had not found any living soul! But then, something amazing happened. Herobrine talked to us! In chat, i typed, "Herobrine? Can you hear me?" Miner thought it was a terrible idea, but we got a response! Here are the chat logs. Herobrine: I am here Me: Why are you here? Herobrine: Where is he! Me: Wut? Herobrine: WHERE IS HE! (i was taken aback by his words) Me: Where is who? Herobrine: Min fiende (I opened up google translate and translated this into all the languages that it could maybe be. I used swedish, and in swedish, it means "my enemy") Me: Who is your enemy? Herobrine: NULL I couldn't believe my eyes! Null? In hypixel? Well, herobrine was in hypixel, so maybe null could be too. Suddenly, something strange happened. Something me and Miner will not forget for a long time. The Battle Null appeared right before our very eyes. Then herobrine appeared almost instantly after. Herobrine stared at null, and if he had facial expressions, he would have a look of absolute hatred on his face. Null turned to face herobrine. Null took out a sword as black as the night. The two charged suddenly at each other with bursts of lightning speed. Both of them took damage, and they were being blown back. I had a mod installed that allowed me to see how much health an entity has, and they were losing health like the other was just doing punches! Suddenly the chat read a message. It said "Too many users using exploits, instant minigame room ban in: 30 seconds." Herobrine: LEAVE NOW INSOLENT USERS! Me and Miner watched as herobrine and null were at a major health loss. They would die soon. As both entities were at their last few hearts, Miner saved my skin. I was in a trance, and he shouted on our discord channel, Lets get out of here! In the nick of time, just as herobrine and null were on both a half a heart, and one second was left until the ban was sent, we escaped the server. The aftermath Me and Miner were so struck by what we had seen. Both of us were silent. We have no idea who won that battle, maybe both got banned before they killed each other. But we know one thing for sure. We had just encountered herobrine and null in one day, during one game. It was a truly amazing sight -This story is not real! Its just a story! I hope you liked it!- Sincerely, The Owner Of This Site! (A.K.A Handsomcat1) Category:Herobrine Category:Stories On A Server